


Ebony Kisses

by EmilieBrown



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, rapunzel!Belle, vampire!gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieBrown/pseuds/EmilieBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Gold stumbled upon a beautiful maiden, but can he capture her heart and break the curse surrounding them both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebony Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlotteAshmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteAshmore/gifts).



**Ebony Kisses**

**A late birthday present for my mama, CharlotteAshmore!!! Enjoy!!**

The weather outside was dark and dreary; a figure on the horizon could be seen if one looked through the thick smoke of fog intently. It was hardly noticeable, but if you had eyes like Simon Gold you could see the figure very clearly. The figure in question was actually Simon Gold, and the one watching him had to be newly turned vampire Zelena Greene.

Now, Simon Gold wasn't really fond of his baby vampire. She was a bit too clingy and always tried to impress him, but the man just didn't want anything to do with her, so he had pawned her off to his second in command, Viktor Whale.

Walking leisurely through the fog of the forest, Simon stopped and leaned against a tree. Tilting his head back, he inhaled the scent of the forest, opening his eyes and looking at the moon. It was quite a gorgeous sight to behold. Zelena debated on making her presence known to her maker but decided against it. She fled from her spot and made her way back to the mansion.

A rare smile graced Simon's face once the woman was gone. He was in the process of climbing up the tree when he heard the most beautiful singing voice; the voice of an angel. His Belle. He'd discovered the female two weeks ago by accident and had made it his nightly ritual to watch her and listen to her sing. In secret, of course. He had never made his presence known, and he didn't plan on it doing so anytime soon. Jumping from the tree, he transformed into a bat and followed the singing, and like every night he came to a tower.

The woman inside, a Princess, was gorgeous. She stood at the window, a golden brush in hand and a breathtaking smile on her face. She was brushing her long flowing locks of chestnut hair. He could see her azure eyes shining brightly in the moonlight as the most beautiful song came from her lips. He didn't know what it was nor the language of it, but it was absolutely gorgeous and the man in question was truly and irrevocably mesmerized.

Simon settled down on the trellis of vines that were growing up the tower and just watched the princess sing… until a noise from the right of the tower room alerted Simon of another presence. He slipped in the room and settled on a shelf full of books. A woman dressed in a cloak entered the room. Belle turned around, and if possible her breathtaking smile broadened.

"Godmother Cora! You've returned. Oh, how I have missed you." Belle rushed to her godmother and greeted her in with a hug. The young woman known as Cora returned the hug enthusiastically.

"Oh, how I have missed you as well, my little bookworm." Simon watched from his spot on the bookshelf with interest. Cora was Belle's godmother, and yet she didn't look much older than the princess herself. There was something strange afoot. Cora removed her cloak from her body and sat down. "The past three weeks without you have been hard on me, my love. Will you grace me with your beautiful singing, while I sit and rest for a spell?" the woman requested of her godchild.

"Of course, godmother." Belle started singing once more and Cora smiled in the chair, no doubt in contentment undoubtedly content. The duo stayed and talked for a bit. When it was around one in the morning Cora left to go to her bed chambers. Simon remained at his spot on the shelf, content with watching Belle.

The young woman sighed and twirled her long flowing locks of chestnut hair. Eventually deciding it was best that he leave, Simon flew from his spot on the shelf. Unfortunately, he had miscalculated his surroundings and collided with Belle. The hit knocked him backwards and he flew through the air, hitting the bedpost and landing on the ground in human form. He stayed on his spot on the floor for a few seconds.

When he sat up, he was met with the angry face of one Princess Isabel French. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah… Um… I can explain?" Simon questioned more than stated.

Belle moved from her spot by the bed and rushed to her dresser. She grabbed the decorative frying pan off of it and held it in front of her like a weapon. "Who are you? What are you? Are you some sort of - bat boy?" she demanded.

Standing up with a sigh, Simon started toward her, but stopped short as Belle backed up. "My name is Simon Gold. As for what I am… well, miss, I'm a vampire." Descending onto one knee, he inclined his head, a gesture of respect. "It is a privilege to be in your presence, Princess."

"A  _vampire_? You're a  _vampire_? Why are you in my room, you creep?" Belle boldly asked. "Have you come to suck my blood and make me part of your immortal army of the undead?" Simon inwardly laughed. The girl had guts, that was certain. Giving her a small smile, he stepped closer to her.

"Immortal army of the undead? That's a new one. I'm going to have to remember that." Belle rolled her eyes at the strange man and hit him with her frying pan. He showed no reaction, other than blinking at her with something like surprise.

"Oh my gods, you dented my pan. This was a gift from my father, bat boy." Belle rushed forward and got right into his face. "Why are you here and why would you ruin something as precious as my pan?" she growled at Simon.

"I think you're a bit judgmental, princess. Don't call me bat boy. I'm not a boy and I'm far older than you." Belle rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Whatever you say, bat boy."

"It's true," Simon exclaimed.

"Uh-huh." Belle looked at her nails. They were in need of a polishing.

"It is." He was getting annoyed.

"Whatever you believe. Now why are you here, you creep?" Belle questioned, looking into his amber eyes. She'd have sworn they were brown just moments ago.

"I heard you singing and followed it. You have a voice of an angel." Simon met the Princess's gaze undeterred. She was truly an angel, and the most remarkable person for one outstanding reason: she wasn't afraid of him.

"You were spying on me? That is rather disturbing, and how would a demon know what an angel sounds like? Did you - you know - have an angel for dinner?" Belle moved from her spot and went and sat on the edge of her bed.

Simon observed her with interest. She would make a perfect mate for him and they would have children by the dozens. "You are a very interesting person. You aren't like other Princesses. I like you quite a lot Isabel French."

"Well, I don't like you, bat boy, and why is your name Simon? That's so weird. You're a vampire; why isn't your name Michael or Victor? Now  _those_  are vampire names. Good, strong names. And you're stuck with Simon. Plain old Simon."

Simon sat down on a chair and watched Belle ramble, not without amusement. "Are you done, Princess? Or is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Belle jumped up from her spot on the bed and walked to where Simon sat. "There is plenty I would like to know, bat boy. For instance, you can turn into a bat and can fly; can you fly like this? In this form?" She motioned to him.

"Yes, I can," he replied honestly, watching her look him up and down.

"Hmm, interesting. You owe me a new frying pan." Belle was being very serious, but Simon burst out laughing. It was a breathtaking sight, and Belle had to admit the man or vampire was quite a catch. However, she shouldn't have been thinking these thoughts, especially of a demon.

"I will get you a new frying pan. But, alas, Princess I must go back to my home." Simon got up from his spot and gave Belle a grin grinned widely at Belle. His fangs were more pronounced with his grin It made his fangs more pronounced, but for reasons unknown to the Princess her heart fluttered.

"Will I see you again?"

He stared at her. "You know what, princess, you just might." With that, Simon Gold jumped from the window and transformed into a bat. Belle watched him fly off, a smile on her face; she could not wait until she met this Simon Gold once more, for he had managed to stir something within her. Something she did not know what was, but would like to explore nonetheless. The princess got into her bed, tucking herself under the covers and falling asleep to thoughts of Simon Gold. He was a welcome presence in her dreams; he had gotten to her, and she could not wait for his next visit.

Unbeknownst to her, there was another bat - one that saw everything; one that was very jealous. Zelena would was determined to win her maker over and this foolish little princess would regret ever making Simon Gold want her.

**beta-ed by: Aquajasmine23**


End file.
